Revenge of Za-Naron
by Musical Ninja
Summary: Donnie has nightmares about Za-Naron returning. He and his family want to believe that they are only dreams. However, are they dreams or warnings?
1. Nightmare and Slumber Party

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" franchise. The series is the property of Nickelodeon.

 **Author's Note:** I got this idea after I remembered the scene in "The Power Inside Her" when April brought Donnie back.

* * *

 **Nightmares and Slumber Parties**

The night started out fairly standard for the turtles and their human friends. Patrol the city, stop some thugs, nothing too out of the ordinary. Finally, Leo was ready to call it a night.

"Okay, team, let's head home," said Leo.

Everyone nodded and then Donnie called, "Mind if I rummage for parts a bit first?"

"Seriously?" Raph asked in annoyance, "You want us to stay out longer so you can dig through the trash?"

"First of all, I'm looking for parts for my new project," said Donnie, "Second, it won't take too long. I only need five, maybe ten minutes."

Raph was about to protest when Casey said, "I'm not in any hurry. I can spare five or ten minutes."

"Same," said April.

"Okay," said Raph, with a slight groan, "But no longer."

"Thanks," said Donnie, with a smile.

Donnie opened the dumpster to rummage through, and was greeted by a strange shadow-like being flying out. Everyone looked up and saw a corrupted Aeon hovering above them, laughing maniacally. However, it was not just any Aeon, it was one they knew all too well.

"Za-Naron?!" Everyone asked.

"I don't understand. This is impossible!" said Donnie, slowly backing away, "You can't be here. April destroyed you after she broke the crystal!"

Za-Naron merely laughed and asked, "You really believed I was gone because that girl shattered the crystal and sliced my body with a blade?"

Raph charged the Aeon, only to be knocked away. Mikey and Casey tried a similar approach, and got the same result. Next was Leo, and finally, April. Unfortunately, both were defeated. For some reason Donnie not understand, he found himself unable to move from his spot; almost like he was frozen. He watched helplessly as Za-Naron floated towards him with her hand outstretched.

"The crystal still exists, and so do I," she said, as Donnie tried to force himself to move away from her. She pointed her finger at Donnie's heart and said, "I have been here this whole time, waiting patiently as my power grew. Now I am nearly at full strength. And I have _you_ to thank for it."

Donnie's eyes widened in shock and fear as Za-Naron spoke. He was so terrified and wanted desperately to run away, but his body refused to obey his mind's command.

"I'll be back, Donatello!" Za-Naron declared, "And this time, I will succeed. This entire planet shall be cleansed!"

Za-Naron then turned herself into energy and started entering Donnie's body, straight into his heart. He began to feel power surging through his body; a power that was not entirely his own.

"No!" Donnie screamed in terror.

* * *

"Stop!" Donnie screamed as he shot up in his bed.

As he sat up panting heavily, Donnie looked around and realized he was sitting in his bed, in his room, in the lair, and everything was perfectly normal. His movie posters were posted on the wall, his models and books were on the shelves, his picture of his family was on his nightstand, and Za-Naron was no where in sight. Realizing that what happened before was just a dream, Donnie took a few breaths to calm himself down; he was so glad that that dream was over.

Suddenly, Donnie heard his door nob turn and saw the opening slowly. He panicked for a bit until he saw that the one opening the door was actually... Leo.

"Donnie?" Leo asked, "Are you okay? I heard you scream."

"Dude we _all_ heard that," said Mikey, as he and Raph came in behind Leo, "A scream like that is hard to miss."

"What's wrong with you?" Raph asked in annoyance, feeling a little cranky because he was woken up in the middle of the night, "Do you have a problem with a good night sleep or something?"

At that comment, Mikey glared at Raph and said, "Dude! Don't be so mean."

"I'm fine," Donnie finally said, "I just had a bad dream. Actually, it was more like a nightmare."

Raph now felt guilty about the way he acted. His brother needed comfort, and all he himself cared about was sleeping.

"Sorry, Donnie," said Raph.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Leo asked.

Donnie shook his head and said, "I'd rather just try to sleep and forget the whole thing."

Leo was about to respond when Mikey rushed over to Donnie and said, "Unacceptable! I can't just try to sleep after one of my brothers had a nightmare!"

"I've gotta agree with Mikey on this one," said Leo, "We can't just act like nothing happened."

"You're right," said Raph, "So what should we do?"

"When one brother has a terrible nightmare in the middle of the night, there's really only one solution," said Mikey, attempting to sound wise. He then smiled his trademark grin, hugged Donnie, and cheered, "Slumber party!"

The other three raised an eyebrow and Raph asked, "Slumber party?"

"Yeah!" said Mikey, as he released Donnie from the hug, "We grab some pillows and blankets, set 'em on the living room floor, and spend the night together watching movies, eating snacks, and just plain hanging out together."

"And that's supposed to help with nightmares?" Raph skeptically asked.

"What better medicine than bro time?" Mikey asked, like it was supposed to be obvious.

"That's a nice thought, Mikey," said Leo, "But we should probably see what Donnie wants."

"Actually, I'd like that," said Donnie, "It's been too long since we did anything like that. Besides, I don't really wanna be alone."

Mikey smiled brightly at Donnie agreeing to the slumber party, while Raph looked to Leo as if to ask if they should. Leo nodded in approval and Raph said, "Okay. If that's what you want. Just no scary movies."

"Awe yeah!" Mikey cheered. He then got up and rushed out of the room and said, "I'm gonna grab my stuff! We'll meet up in the living room!"

The other three smiled at their baby brother and Donnie got up from his bed to gather his pillow and blankets. After he gathered his stuff, Donnie headed out the door to meet up with Mikey in the living room, leaving Leo and Raph alone.

"You think we should've gotten him to talk more about his nightmare?" Raph asked, "Talking about it might actually help him."

"Maybe. But if we try to force him to talk, he'll never tell us anything," said Leo. Raph let out a groan, so Leo put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Just be patient with him. He'll tell us when he's ready."

Raph sighed and then smiled at Leo and said, "Okay. I'll be patient."

"Good," said Leo, "Now, let's go get our stuff. Don't wanna keep our little brothers waiting, do we?"

With that, Leo and Raph went to their own rooms to get their pillows and blankets, and, in Raph's case, Chompy. Once they retrieved their bedding material, and Chompy, Leo and Raph entered the living room just in time to hear Mikey and Donnie decide on what to watch.

"Hey, dudes," said Mikey, as Leo and Raph entered the living room, "Donnie and I just picked out the best movie trilogy to watch."

"Oh yeah?" Leo asked, as he set up his bedding material, "What'd you pick?"

Donnie smiled with his hands behind his shell and answered, "Just a little thing called "Galaxy Wars"! I watched these myself and they are awesome!"

As Donnie announced his choice, he brought his hands forward and revealed a box set of three videos. The cover of the box set displayed a picture of an outer space setting, a spaceship, an alien, a couple of robots, and three humans, one of whom was holding sword with a blade made of a colored light.

Raph plopped down on the floor, frowned and asked, "This isn't gonna be something dumb like "Space Heroes" is it?"

"Actually, these franchises aren't as similar as one might think, despite them both having space references in their titles," Donnie explained, "It's easier to watch it then listen to someone try to explain."

Raph simply shrugged and allowed his brothers to put the first video into the VCR. Mikey used the time the previews took to make popcorn for them to share. He came back just in time with popcorn and soda for everyone; he even brought Ice Cream Kitty along, promising to return her to the freezer if she starts melting.

Once the movie started, it was clear that this movie was not similar to "Space Heroes" at all. For one thing, the movie opened to a rebellion against an evil empire. Also, the bad guys, aside from the leader, seemed to mostly be almost similar to Foot Bots in terms of loyalty.

As they watched a character, Mark Cloudjumper, fixing a couple of robots that his uncle had bought, Raph decided to comment.

"You'd think it would've been obvious that those robots belong to someone," said Raph.

"Those aliens in the last scene don't care; they're junkers," said Donnie. Something in the movie then caught his eye and he said, "Oh! Pay attention. This part's cool."

Everyone kept their eyes on the TV as the hologram of a beautiful woman appeared and said, " _Help me, Alistair Korum. You're my only hope._ "

"Who is she?" Mark asked, as the message repeated.

"She's Princess Sapphire," said the humanoid-like robot, "She was on a diplomatic mission when our ship was attacked. She was trying to find Alistair Korum to ask for help."

"Sorry. I don't know anybody by that name," said Mark. He then remembered something and said, "Although I think I know his relative. There's an old man not far from here called Axel Korum. I know he's not Alistair, but he might be able to point us in the right direction. I can take you guys to see him."

"Could you?" The humanoid-like robot asked, while the dome looking robot cheered a little, "That would be very helpful."

Mikey raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why do I get the feeling that these guys "Alistair" and "Axel" are the same guy?"

"I _could_ answer that," said Donnie, "That would be spoiling."

Mikey whined in annoyance, but immediately cheered up when Ice Cream Kitty offered him some ice cream. For the rest of the movie, the brothers watched as they found out that Axel was in fact Alistair and a master guardian, got help from a smuggler, rescued the princess, Alistair died in battle, and the rebellion destroyed the evil empire's most powerful weapon.

"That was awesome!" Raph cheered, followed by Chompy, "That had to be the best sci-fi I've ever seen!"

"Heck yeah!" said Mikey, while Ice Cream Kitty meowed.

Leo simply smiled and said, "Okay. I admit it, that movie was really cool."

Donnie smiled and said, "It didn't get a large fan base for nothing."

"Can we watch the next one?" Mikey asked, "Please?"

The other three thought about it and then Raph and Leo nodded and Donnie answered, "Sure. Why not?"

With that, the brothers watched the second movie. The rest of the night was spent watching the second and then the third movies. They stopped a couple of times to let Ice Cream Kitty cool down in the freezer, time they used to play games or have pillow fights. However, as fun as the night was, in the back of his mind, Donnie could not forget the nightmare. He knew he had to tell Leo or Splinter about it, but he decided to wait until tomorrow; tonight was just for the four of them.

* * *

 **Author's Note :** In case anyone's wondering, "Galaxy Wars" is supposed to be a parody of "Star Wars". I hope you readers liked it. I only have one rule, no flaming; flaming is never constructive.


	2. What's Wrong With Donnie?

**What's Wrong With Donnie?**

The next morning, Splinter woke up early as usual and started with his daily routine. After leaving his room and then the dojo, Splinter walked down the stairs to make his way to the kitchen to make himself some tea. Once he reached the bottom of the stairs, Splinter saw something out of the corner of his eye and looked over at the living area. He smiled at the scene before him. All four of his sons were asleep together on pillows and blankets on the floor, and they were hugging. They looked so content and happy that Splinter just had to capture this moment on film. That in mind, Splinter open a drawer and took out a camera that he had left there two nights ago and took a picture. After he was done, Splinter saw that with that picture, the camera was full and made a mental note to ask April or Casey to by him more film. He then set the camera down and turned towards the kitchen to make some breakfast for himself and his sons. Before he could take a step towards the kitchen, however, Splinter's attention was caught by a moaning sound. He looked back at the turtles and saw Donatello turning slightly in his sleep.

Thinking that he might be having a bad dream, Splinter quietly crept over to Donnie and knelt down to his level. He listened as Donnie moaned and talked in his sleep.

"Help me," Donnie said in his sleep, "Please, help me. Sensei. Leo. Raph. Mikey. Casey. April. Karai. Anybody."

Sensing his son's distress, Splinter tried to calm Donnie down by rubbing his arm and telling him, "It's alright, Donatello. I'm right here beside you. Your brothers are here too."

His words did not seem to work because Donnie started squirming and moaned, a little louder than before, "Don't. Please. You can't."

Splinter was starting to become more worried. He shook Donnie and said, "Donatello, wake-up. What you're seeing is not real. It is only a bad dream."

"Don't do it. Please don't!" Donnie screamed in his sleep, waking his brothers, "Help me! Dad!"

"I'm right here, my son!" Splinter said in fear, gripping Donnie's shoulders, "Wake-up! Please, wake-up!"

"What's going on, sensei?" Raph asked.

Splinter looked at the other three turtles and said, "Help me wake Donatello! I think he may be having a nightmare!"

"Oh no," said Leo. He leaped up and rushed to Donnie's side. He pulled Donnie up and violently shook him and yelled, "Donnie! Can you hear me? Wake-up! Come on, Donnie, open your eyes!"

"I've got an idea!" Mikey announced and rushed out of the room.

"Mikey, where are you going?!" Raph asked.

"Keep an eye on him until I get back!" Mikey answered as he ran into the kitchen.

"Dad! Leo!" Donnie screamed as he convulsed in his sleep, "Raph! Mikey! April! Casey! Karai! Please, don't leave me!"

Splinter held his third son tighter and was on the verge of tears at seeing him this way. He wanted to help him, but did not know what to do. Leo and Raph were at a loss as well. Finally, Mikey returned, running towards them with a balloon in his hand.

"In coming water balloon!" Mikey shouted, "Booyakasha!"

Mikey threw the balloon and it hit Donnie square in the face. Donnie yelped in shock as he woke up with a start. He breathed heavily as he looked around and saw his father and brothers looking at him in concern.

"Sensei?" Donnie asked, "Dad?"

"Yes, my son," said Splinter, "I'm here."

"Oh, dad!" said Donnie as he hugged Splinter, buried his face in his chest and began to cry.

Splinter hugged Donnie in return and told in a soothing manner, "It's alright, my child. Everything will be alright."

Leo, Raph and Mikey watched as Splinter comforted their brother and what they could do to help. He then helped Donnie to his feet and led him to the dojo to calm down.

"Poor Donnie," said Mikey, "That nightmare really did a number on him."

"It sure did," said Raph. He shot Mikey a look and asked, "How did you know the water balloon would work?"

"Water balloons never fail," said Mikey.

"You're kidding, right?" Raph asked.

"Nope," said Mikey.

"So, our brother was having a nightmare and you threw a water balloon at him because of an assumption?" Raph asked.

"Well, when you put it that way it sounds pretty dumb," said Mikey.

"That's because it is!" Raph yelled, "For all you know, Donnie would've still been screaming, only he'd be wet!"

"At least it worked, didn't it?" Mikey defended.

"How about next time you use your head before you throw water balloons at anybody?!" Raph snapped.

"Will you both stop it?!" Leo shouted, "In case you haven't noticed, our brother just had a nightmare that made him really upset! And I think our main priority should be him!"

Raph let out a breath and said, "You're right, Leo. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too," said Mikey, "You think he's gonna be okay?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Mikey," said Leo.

"I'm not so sure, Leonardo," said a familiar voice. The turtles looked up and saw Splinter coming down the stairs with a look of concern, "I managed to calm him down some. However, I fear something may still be troubling him. One does have such intense nightmares for no reason."

"You're right, sensei," said Leo, "He had a nightmare last night too. I didn't press him to tell me about because I thought I would worsen the situation."

"Your intentions were good, my son," said Splinter, "But we must get to the root of the problem if we ever hope to be of any help to your brother."

"In other words, we need to get him to talk," said Raph.

"I would prefer to think of it as assuring him that his family is here to help," said Splinter.

* * *

Back in the Dojo, Donnie had finally calmed down and was leaning against the tree and thinking about his dream. It was nearly the same as the last one. He and his family were minding their own business, and then _she_ appeared. Donnie could only watch in terror as Za-Naron destroyed everyone he loved and declared that she would _cleanse_ the entire planet. Only when Mikey threw a water balloon did his nightmare finally end.

"Donnie," Mikey's voice called softly. He looked up and saw his father and brothers by the doorway.

"Hey, guys," said Donnie.

Leo approached Donnie, knelt down to his and looked him the eye and said, "Listen, Donnie, you know we're here for you, right? We're family. And you can tell us anything."

"But if you're not ready, we won't force it," said Raph.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you guys today," said Donnie, "About the nightmares."

This took everyone by surprise. Nonetheless, they were glad that Donnie was willingly going to talk to them about what was bothering him.

"Are you sure, Donatello?" Splinter asked, "I don't want to force you to talk if you're not ready."

Donnie stood up and said, "I'm sure. I made a promise to myself last night that I would tell you today."

"Alright, we're listening," said Splinter.

Donnie took a deep breath and told them, "Last night, I had a nightmare that Za-Naron returned. She destroyed everyone and prepared to destroy the world. I wanted to stop her, but I couldn't control my own body." Donnie trembled and hugged himself as he told his family about his nightmare, "I had another one this morning. It started out slightly different, but it was close to the first. I don't know why I'm having these nightmares. Or if they'll stop."

Splinter lifted Donnie's chin up to look him in the face and said, "Donatello, April destroyed Za-Naron. There's no way she can return."

"I know," said Donnie, "So why am I having these nightmares?"

"It could be PTSD," said Leo.

"Huh?" Mikey asked, not understanding.

"It stands for post traumatic stress disorder," Leo explained, "It's what happens often when someone goes through a truly horrifying experience. In Donnie's case, it was when Za-Naron tried to kill him."

"So, you're saying Donnie's nightmares are because he hasn't gotten over what happened with Za-Naron?" Mikey asked.

"Exactly," said Raph.

"Whatever the reason is, we will help you," said Splinter.

"You will?" Donnie asked.

"Of course," said Splinter, "We are your family. And we love you. You can always count on us."

At these words, Donnie smiled and said, "Thank you, sensei." He then hugged him and said, "Dad."

"Don't forget us, Donnie," said Leo, "We'll never abandon you."

"No we won't," said Mikey.

"You can count on it," said Raph, "We'll always be there for you."

"Thank you," said Donnie, still smiling, "All of you."

"Group hug!" Mikey cheered and pulled his father and brothers into a big hug. Everyone simply shrugged and returned the hug. In that moment, Donatello was so happy that he completely forgot about the fear of his nightmare. The only thing he felt was love.


End file.
